Dental plaque is a film of bacteria which adheres to teeth. It is established that there is a relationship between dental plaque and gingivitis. Due to the inadequacy of mechanical removal of plaque via toothbrushing, there is much interest in chemical inhibition of plaque formation.
The prior art has disclosed the use of cationic antimicrobials such as chlorohexidine, cetyl pyridinium chloride, sanguinarine chloride and the like in oral compositions to reduce dental plaque and gingivitis. The efficacy of the cationics is believed to be due to their substantivity to oral surfaces and their slow release over a long period of time. However, an inherent problem in formulating cationics into oral formulations is their incompatibility with anionic ingredients such as surfactants, fluoride, and sweeteners. Other problems associated with the cationics include the staining of oral surfaces, and bitter after-taste.
The prior art has also disclosed the use of essential oils such as thymol, methyl salicylate and eucalyptol in a hydro-alcoholic mouthrinse vehicle, to reduce plaque and gingivitis, in the Journal of Clinical Periodontology 1987; 14:285-288; Clinical Preventive Dentistry, Vol. 5, No. 6, November-December 1983; Journal of Clinical Periodontology 1985:12:697-704; and Journal of Dent. Res. 65:274(Abstract 941), 1986. The efficacy of these compounds is thought to be related to their antiseptic properties. However, mouthrinses formulated with these compounds are characterized by a strong, unpleasant taste.
Also disclosed in the prior art is the bacteriostatic activity of some Australian essential oils such as sandalwood oil containing farnesol and santalol, in an article by Beylier in Perfumer and Flavorist, 4 (April-May), 1979, pp. 23-25. Since the bacteriostatic activity of Australian Sandalwood oil exhibits inhibition of growth of the test organism Staphylococcus aureus, it was suggested that sandalwood oil could be formulated into cosmetics such as creams, lotions, deodorants, shampoos, and bath oils, for its antiseptic activity.
DE Patent Disclosure No. 3,315,058 (June 13, 1985) by Brunke et al discloses synthetic farnesol, synthetic farnesol mixtures, and isomers of farnesol which can be used as bacteriostatics in cosmetic products for the protection and care of the human skin, particularly in a deodorant pump spray or deodorant stick. Discernable antibacterial action against the tested bacterial species Staphylococcus epidermis, Staphylococcus aureus and Cornebacterium species exhibited the prevention of body odor.
An article by Brunke, E. J., Jellinek, J. S. and Koester, F. W., in Pollena-TSPK, 5-8/86 XXX, pp. 151-155, discloses that four stereoisomers of farnesol have bacteriostatic activity against various bacterial cultures in vitro, and stereoisomers of bisabolol possess anti-inflammatory activity in rabbits.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,909 discloses sesquiterpene alcohols such as farnesol, nerolidol, and organic esters thereof as anti-fouling agents for controlling aquatic organisms such as algae, barnacles, seaweed, slime, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,534 discloses a miticidal composition against spider mites comprising farnesol and/or nerolidol impregnated into a controlled release substrate in solid or liquid form. Said solid substrates are porous particulates such as silica, talc, clay, gelatin and gels, polymers, nylon, cellulose, finely ground corn cobs and the like. Liquid forms of said controlled release substrate include vegetable and/or mineral oils, preferably containing surfactants, wetting agents, emulsifying agents, dispersing agents and the like. The farnesol and/or the nerolidol functions as behavior or modifying chemicals for attracting spider mites, thereby reducing their population.
None of the above cited prior art discloses an oral antiplaque product containing low concentrations of a sesquiterpene alcohol flavor compound as the antiplaque agent in the presence of at least one of benzoic acid, preservative, or a polymeric polycarboxylate in an oral vehicle having a low pH of about 3 to 5.